Restless Souls
by Haldir of Lorien1
Summary: Please R/R!!! **Chapter 5 Up** This fic takes place 50 years before the Fellowship arrives in Lothlorien. The Elves are slowly beginning to gather to talk about going to the Undying Lands! Please R/R...This is a multi-author fic!!!
1. Chapter One: Restless Souls

****

Title: Restless Souls

****

Author: Haldir of Lórien

****

Disclaimer: The world of Middle Earth and all it's characters (etc) do not belong to us and we claim no rights to, or make any money from them. The original characters -created for the purpose of role-play and other forms of amusement- are the property of the individual users (the character's creators) of our board.

****

Rating: R (due to possible language and violence)

****

Notes: Some characters may be a bit out of character. Also, there are original characters within this fic, made up by the RPG players. This is a fic written by more then one author at a Haldir RPG board. Please read and review. We are anxious to know what everyone thinks of the fic! The fic may be a little confusing for it jumps around a little between our characters, but we hope you enjoy it none the less. 

****

Restless Souls

Chapter One: Restless Souls

"_I believe there's a place where the restless souls wander. Burdened by the weight of their own sadness, they cannot enter the Havens. And so they wait, trapped between our world and the next, endlessly searching for a way to rid themselves of their pain -- in hopes that somehow, some day they will be reunited with the ones they love._

They say that time cancels pain. I don't know about that. Eight years ago I lost two of my best friends. Two thousand miles later in Lothlórien I find I'm still living in the past...Every night when I close my eyes the dreams come. That's how the dead talk to us, I guess. In the dark, when our souls are off wandering... 

If people really love each other, nothing can keep them apart...Nothing."

Luhma sighed and sat back from her desk. She looked down at the pages in front of her for a moment, rereading what she had written. Her dreams were coming more frequently, and she did not know what to do with them. It had been days since she had last seen Haldir, for he was out guarding the borders. The only time she ever slept peacefully was when he was there to sleep beside her. 

Hearing the soft sounds of footsteps outside of her room, she glanced toward the open door and saw one of her fellow handmaidens. The other Elf smiled at her softly, and she noticed for the very first time that she had met her how much she truly looked like Arwen. They had only met that day, but Luhma could tell that they would be great friends.

Luhma gestured for her to enter her room. "Please, come in," she said happily. "I have been in here too long by myself and would like some company."

*************

Falmarin was restless. Her recent days in Caras Galadhon had brought her no comfort. She longed to return to the border, to guard the woods and be among her friends. But word had come that Arwen was going to be returning to Lórien and her services would be needed. So she had returned to Caras Galadhon, and her own talan. 

As she sat in her talan she wondered how long it would be before she could return to the border. Arwen was as close as a sister, but Falmarin was not particularly close to any other elf maids. Her years of service had made that necessary, but as Arwen returned less and less to Lórien she began to desire to make friends with more then the hanu she dwelt among on the border. It was time to find other females for companionship.

After a while of mulling the decision over in her mind, she got up and made her way through the trees. She wondered if anyone was about, it was unusually still this night. She found her way into the main chambers of Galadriel's handmaidens, hoping to find someone to talk to. She found herself drawn to one room in particular, and as soon as she looked inside she realized it was the handmaiden Luhma, who she had met briefly that day. Luhma must have heard her, for she turned around. Falmarin smiled. 

"_Please, come in. I have been in here too long by myself and would like some company_."

Luhma's gentle and friendly manner caught Falmarin a bit off guard. She was unaccustomed to other females treating her with friendliness, she sometimes wondered if it had something to do with her being a favorite among the guardians.

Falmarin went into the room and took the chair that Luhma motioned her to. "Thank you for inviting me in, I was growing lonesome up above."

*************

Luhma smiled at the Elf as she sat down in the chair that she had gestured to. She looked at her a moment, almost unable to believe the resemblance to Arwen. Then she smiled again.

"I finally get to speak with you Falmarin," Luhma said softly. "I was beginning to wonder when I would have that honor. My dear Haldir has told me so much about you. I apologize for not getting the opportunity to meet you earlier for I was in Mirkwood, visiting with my father."

She noticed that the other handmaiden glanced down at her writing. Quickly Luhma covered it, trying not to be too obvious. This Elf knew her husband and she did not want anything getting back to him. Falmarin looked at her curiously for a moment, then smiled. Luhma smiled back, hoping that she had not gotten the opportunity to see some of what she had written.

*************

Falmarin had noticed the paper upon the desk, but wasn't nosy by nature. She caught a few of the words, but dismissed it as a letter for Haldir. Luhma seemed the perfect person to befriend, after all she was Haldir's wife. 

"Ah, you are from Mirkwood. I was born there. You might know my parents- Talathiel and Voramar. I have not seen, nor heard from them since I left. Someone told me they had gone to Valinor shortly after my arrival in Lorien, though I do not know if that is their fate." 

Falmarin smiled. "How are you fairing with Haldir on the border?" Falmarin didn't mean to pry, but wanted to start a polite conversation.

*************

"Indeed I have heard of your parents, but I do not know if they left for Valinor. They weren't in Mirkwood when I was there," Luhma said softly. "My own left without me for Valinor. I was supposed to go with them." She sighed. "So I came back here to be with Haldir. Though I'm not sure that he wants me here right now..."

She watched as Falmarin smiled. "_How are you fairing with Haldir on the border_?"

Luhma's ears actually twitched at her question. She sighed again. "Truthfully I do not sleep well," she admitted softly, glancing down at the floor. "I worry that he will be hurt, and I worry that he does not want me here." She looked back up at Falmarin. "Basically I'm just worried..."

*************

Falmarin tried not to look discouraging, but she did understand Luhma's concern. "I understand why you do not sleep well, I do not sleep here myself. The border is my home, and I will be glad to return when the time is right." 

She looked at the floor. "Strange things have been happening along the border..." She looked Luhma in the eye. "Orcs have been attempting our borders more boldly. Haldir and Rúmil had the last watch at sunrise before my return, and they were sure that they saw Orcs moving in the light of day."

*************

Luhma's ears twitched again....she didn't like the sound of that. She gave a small sigh. "I never told Haldir, but on my way back from Mirkwood, I saw such Orcs!" Falmarin looked up at her with a start. "They moved fast. When they saw me I ran for my life." She glanced at the ground. "That's why I came running into the borders out of breath."

She leaned back in her chair. "I hope Haldir gets back soon..." she said. As Falmarin looked closer she noticed that Luhma looked like she was about to cry. Then abruptly Luhma swung around. "I think I should try and get some sleep," she said. "I hope you do not mind that I would like to cut this off early." She thought for a moment. "If you see Haldir before I could you tell him that I wish to see him?"

*************

Falmarin tried to hide her look of shock from Luhma, but it was in vain. She knew she had to speak with Lord Celeborn immediately, if Luhma had met danger in her journey, then Arwen was not safe to return.

"_I hope Haldir gets back soon_..." Luhma began to look upset. Falmarin opened her mouth to say something comforting, but Luhma abruptly cut her off."_I think I should try and get some sleep. I hope you do not mind that I would like to cut this off early_." Luhma paused. "_If you see Haldir before I could you tell him that I wish to see him_?"

Falmarin nodded and rose to leave. "Try to rest, if I hear anything about Haldir I will come and tell you immediately."

She left the room and hurried to find lord Celeborn. The river was one of the places Celeborn liked to go for solitude, and Falmarin hated to disturb him as he stood calmly watching the water.

"Excuse me my Lord..." She waited to be addressed.

"Ahh, Falmarin, you have something to report?"

She cringed inwardly knowing this news would not be taken well.

*************

As she had anticipated Celeborn did not take the news of the borderlands well. At first he became angry with her for not bringing the danger to his attention before.

"There is more my Lord. The wife of Haldir, Luhma, was chased by these Orcs. She said they were unusually fast, and this moving in broad daylight cannot be a good omen."

They had been so deep in conversation that they did not hear Haldir until he was right upon them. Falmarin gracefully took her place to on the right and behind Haldir as the males spoke of the matter. She waited until they were finished and after bowing to Lord Celeborn, she followed Haldir.

*************

****

A/N: Well, let us know what you think. We realize that it may be hard to follow, but the fic may be revised at some point in time. Let us know your opinions and thoughts! **Chapter Two **will be coming soon!!


	2. Chapter Two: Worry

****

Title: Restless Souls

****

Author: Haldir of Lórien

****

Disclaimer: The world of Middle Earth and all it's characters (etc) do not belong to us and we claim no rights to, or make any money from them. The original characters -created for the purpose of role-play and other forms of amusement- are the property of the individual users (the character's creators) of our board.

Rating: R (due to possible language and violence)

Notes: Some characters may be a bit out of character. Also, there are original characters within this fic, made up by the RPG players. This is a fic written by more then one author at a Haldir RPG board. Please read and review. We are anxious to know what everyone thinks of the fic! The fic may be a little confusing for it jumps around a little between our characters, but we hope you enjoy it none the less. 

****

Restless Souls

Chapter Two: Worry

Haldir stood, guarding the borders as usual. It was almost time for him to go back to Lórien for some rest. He was worried about Luhma. He had seen her that morning, but she didn't look like herself. She seemed tired, almost sickly, if that was possible. 

Falmarin had gone back to Lórien, ready to take care of her lady, Arwen. Perhaps Luhma had gotten the chance to speak with her, if so, he would have to ask her about Luhma when he had the chance. Something was wrong with his wife, and he knew it. He just couldn't figure out what. 

He sighed and turned back to watch the border. He had but a few hours left. He might as well make them count. Then he would go and find Falmarin and ask her about Luhma.

*************

Haldir soon found himself on his way back to Lórien. He moved quickly, wanting to get back to Luhma as fast as he could. He wanted to know what was bothering her so. 

He came to halt when he saw Falmarin talking with Lord Celeborn. They were talking about something. What it was he knew not. Quickly he made his way toward them, only to hear the name Luhma mentioned. He stopped when he approached them.

"Lord Celeborn, Falmarin," he said in greeting. "If you don't mind me asking, what about Luhma? Has something happened to her that I should know about?"

*************

"Guardian," Celeborn nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "The Lady Falmarin has made known to me that during her journey here she saw Orcs of unusual might. This was not news my Border Guards saw fit to relay to me? Did you think perhaps I might be uninterested in this new threat to my realm?"

"My Lord, I..." Haldir set down his personal worries a moment, remembering his duty. "They were driven away toward Mirkwood. It seemed too small a matter to concern you with."

"Indeed." Light turned Celeborn's silver hair into a sharp brilliance like the blade of a sword. "Yet in my grand-daughter's safety I have great concern. I would not have what happened to her mother happen to Arwen on our very borders."

"Lord, we stand ready for any threat," said Haldir proudly, understanding the Lord's greater-than-usual brusqueness. "She will be safe, I swear it."

"I will hold you to that, Guardian." At last, Celeborn smiled. "As for what ails your wife, in several thousand years of marriage I have found the best person to talk to in such matters is the lady herself. Go now and speak with her."

*************

Haldir nodded to his lord and started to make his way toward his wife's room. Falmarin soon fell in step with him and the two continued onward. Haldir glanced down at her. 

"Did Luhma say anything to you, Falmarin?" he asked. "Anything at all. I'm deeply worried about her. She was not herself when she passed the borders of this land."

*************

Falmarin looked at Haldir measuring in his eyes the extent of his concern. She and Haldir had been friends for centuries, and though she did not wish to betray Luhma's trust, she told him what she knew.

"I cannot say what ails her, my friend. I do fear that there was peril in her journey from Mirkwood, she came across a band of the mysterious Orcs that test our borders. She seemed afraid for you, and she bid me to tell you she wished to see you as soon as you arrived."

Haldir's pace picked up and Falmarin wondered if she should let him go to his wife alone. Haldir did not look at her again until they were nearly to Luhma's room.

"Should I let you see her alone, Haldir?"

*************

Haldir looked at Falmarin for a moment, then he shook his head. "No, you might as well come with me. She may want to see me, but if something is truly wrong, she always has trouble telling me herself. She may feel more comfortable with you being there."

Falmarin nodded. "All right. I will come with you then."

The two moved on and entered Luhma's room. Only to find her gone. Haldir looked around. Then he spotted the paper Luhma had been writing on, sitting on her desk. Quickly he made his way over to the table and peered down at what she had been writing. 

He looked up at Falmarin. "Did you see this?" he asked.

"I saw a few words, but I did not read it," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

Haldir picked up the paper and read it aloud:

"_I believe there's a place where the restless souls wander. Burdened by the weight of their own sadness, they cannot enter the Havens. And so they wait, trapped between our world and the next, endlessly searching for a way to rid themselves of their pain -- in hopes that somehow, some day they will be reunited with the ones they love._

They say that time cancels pain. I don't know about that. Eight years ago I lost two of my best friends. Two thousand miles later in Lothlórien I find I'm still living in the past...Every night when I close my eyes the dreams come. That's how the dead talk to us, I guess. In the dark, when our souls are off wandering... 

If people really love each other, nothing can keep them apart...Nothing." He put the paper down and looked up at Falmarin. "I wonder what happened. Did she mention anything of this two you?"

*************

Falmarin listened closely as Haldir read the writing aloud. There was something hollow about the words, yet she could not interpret their meaning as pertaining to Luhma. She had known Luhma for such a short time though, that any personal reasons would not have been brought to her attention anyway.

"I wonder what happened. Did she mention anything of this two you?"

Falmarin shook her head at Haldir. "No, she did not. She was just here before I met with Lord Celeborn. Luhma had asked that I allow her to be alone so she could sleep. It troubles me that she is no longer here. Perhaps we should go find her."

*************

"Yes, we should. With Luhma acting so strange, I want to find her as soon as we can," Haldir said. He placed the paper back down on the desk and the two made their way out of the room.

"I wonder where she could have gone," Falmarin said aloud.

"She usually likes to rest near the water," Haldir replied. "It calms her mind when she is bothered."

*************

****

A/N: Well, let us know what you think. Please review! We would like to know what everyone thinks about the fic so far. **Chapter Three **will be coming soon!!


	3. Chapter Three: The River Bank

****

Title: Restless Souls

****

Author: Haldir of Lórien

****

Disclaimer: The world of Middle Earth and all it's characters (etc) do not belong to us and we claim no rights to, or make any money from them. The original characters -created for the purpose of role-play and other forms of amusement- are the property of the individual users (the character's creators) of our board.

****

Rating: R (due to possible language and violence)

****

Notes: Some characters may be a bit out of character. Also, there are original characters within this fic, made up by the RPG players. This is a fic written by more then one author at a Haldir RPG board. Please read and review. We are anxious to know what everyone thinks of the fic! The fic may be a little confusing for it jumps around a little between our characters, but we hope you enjoy it none the less. 

****

Restless Souls

Chapter Three: The River Bank

Luhma quietly made her way out of her room. She had left her writing on the table, not caring whether or not Haldir or Falmarin would return and read it. Right now she needed to be alone. As she moved quickly she noticed Haldir had indeed returned and was talking with Lord Celeborn. Then she watched as he and Falmarin began to walk toward her room.

Quickly she continued onward, toward the River Bank, not noticing that Lord Celeborn had seen her hasty exit. Without a moments hesitation he turned and followed the small Elf.

Moments later Luhma sat down on the river bank. She let out a sigh and looked around at the peaceful water. Quietly she looked down and began to push up her sleeve on her left arm. Underneath the cloth was a bandage. Blood had begun to seep through. On her journey, trying to get away from the horrible creatures that had chased her, she had been injured, but she would not tell Haldir, not yet.

She looked up in shock when Lord Celeborn deliberately made a noise, to announce his presence. She nearly paled as she scrambled to her feet, forgetting that her injury was still uncovered.

"My Lord," she stammered. "I did not hear you."

***************

Celeborn sat down in the grass, and motioned for her to do the same. Luhma was relieved he had not met her eyes. For a split second he said nothing, then he spoke. "I worry about you Luhma. You did not tell my wife or I about these new Orcs. Why would you keep such a thing from us."

"I was too frightened, my Lord," Luhma said softly. "And I did not want to worry anyone, especially Haldir."

"They hurt you?"

She shrugged up the sleeve again, watching the blood well. For some reason it would **not **heal. "Since you have seen it, my Lord, there is little point denying it."

"The hands of Orcs are unclean. You must have it treated." He looked at her now. "You need not hide anything from me nor my wife. You know that we look upon you with great respect. Tell me what troubles you, for maybe I can help in some way."

***************

Luhma gave a small sigh and turned her head away from Celeborn. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain control of the rampant thoughts that rushed through her head. She could feel his eyes watching her and she shifted, slightly uncomfortable. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I mean no disrespect my lord," she said softly. "But I really wish to speak with no one of this." She stood up slowly, still not looking at Celeborn. "I'm sure the wound will heal in time." She turned and looked down at him. As tiny as she was, and as tall as he was, she didn't have far to look down. "I will tell this though, the very thing that I keep from Haldir: a dear friend of mine was killed eight years ago, yet I swear I saw her just yesterday! Only...only she was much different..." She glanced toward the water, and began to speak a little of what she had written earlier. "Like a restless soul, burdened by the weight of her own sadness." She sighed. "Every night when I close my eyes the dreams come. I just wish I understood what they were telling me."

Even as she stood there, facing away from Celeborn, she could feel his eyes watching her intensely. She feared to turn around for she did not know what to expect him to say or do.

***************

Celeborn looked at Luhma's back. He could sense her sadness and fear. As long as he had known the tiny Elf she had never shown such traits, yet here she was, afraid. She looked even smaller then usual. He sighed and glanced back toward the water. He had a strange feeling about the whole thing. After a moment's thought he began to speak again.

"I do not doubt you," he said. "But I wish I knew what this means. The unhoused fëa of an Elf to wander in this world is entirely unknown. Whatever you saw must have been an illusion conjured by the very evil that threatens Middle-earth. Your friend was an elf, was she not? Not a mortal?"

***************

Luhma sighed. "Yes, she was an Elf, though she had fallen in love with a mortal man. Both of them were slain eight years ago by Orcs." She winced for a moment, trying to remember something. "The odd thing was, she did appear to have a solid body. I must admit, at first I was frightened." 

She let out another sigh and shook her head. "I have kept you too long my lord. I should go and find Haldir. I had asked Falmarin to tell him that I wanted to see him when he returned and I completely forgot." 

She turned in his direction, adverting her eyes, and waited for him to dismiss her as she gave a small bow.

***************

Celeborn stood up slowly. He looked down at Luhma for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Promise me, Luhma, if you ever see this friend of yours. Run as fast and as far as you can. I assure you it is not your friend that you saw. We do not need you to get hurt any further then what you are. Run to the nearest Guardian and they will protect you. Do you understand?" 

Luhma nodded up at him. Finally Celeborn gave a small smile and removed his hand from her shoulder. "Then be on your way. Go rest, you look tired."

***************

They soon found themselves at Luhma's "usual" spot, but she was not there. Instead, they found Lord Celeborn, who sat by himself, looking toward the water. Haldir approached him respectfully. 

"My lord," he said. "Have you seen my wife?" 

Before they had even reached the river, Celeborn had dismissed Luhma. And she had began to take the long way around to her room.

***************

Any other time she was with Haldir, reporting to Lord Celeborn, Falmarin would have stood beside him. But in the role of a handmaiden it was more appropriate for her to stand behind him and to his left. She waited patiently for Celeborn to address them, but her concern for Luhma began to grow stronger. 

What exactly had happened to Luhma as she returned to Lorien, Falmarin did not know, but the more she thought of their discussion; the more she wondered if there was more to the tale then she had been told.

***************

Lord Celeborn stood up, drawing himself to his full height as he looked down upon his most loyal guardian. "It is not truly my place to say, but at this time I must. For you must protect your wife. She told me that just recently she saw a friend of hers who died eight years ago. And this friend looked to be in solid form. 

"She was frightened at first. I told her that if she ever sees this creature again, to run. To run away as fast as she can." He paused for a moment. "Did you know that your wife was injured by these new Orcs." He watched Haldir shake his head no. "She was. And the wound will not heal! I just sent her on her way back to her room. I suggest that you go and find her. She needs the wound treated and I think that between you and Lady Falmarin, you can accomplish that task!" 

He bowed his head slightly. "Now go after her. She went that way!"

***************

Haldir stood a respectful distance away from Lord Celeborn as he spoke. "_Did you know that your wife was injured by these new Orcs_?" his lord asked. Haldir shook his head in surprise. His wife was hurt? Why hadn't she told him? "_She was. And the wound will not heal! I just sent her on her way back to her room. I suggest that you go and find her. She needs the wound treated and I think that between you and Lady Falmarin, you can accomplish that task_!" 

***************

"Yes my lord," Haldir said, bowing. "Thank you." As Celeborn dismissed them, Haldir turned to Falmarin and gestured for her to follow him. Knowing Luhma, they would have to hurry to check her. She was a tiny Elf, thus making her one of the fastest. If she did not want to be found and tended too, no one would find her. 

He knew that it was going to be difficult to clean her wound. She always fought him off in the past when something happened to her. He could just imagine what she would be like now, especially since she was injured by Orcs! Haldir knew he was lucky that he had Falmarin with him. Perhaps between the two of them they could hold her down and clean the wound! 

He was deeply worried though. He knew of the dead Elf that Lord Celeborn had spoken of. Her name had been Pirotess. She had dark skin and white hair and had been a traveling companion of Luhma's, a protector. He wondered if it were possible for her to return to life... 

As he and Falmarin moved quickly through the trees, they suddenly heard the sound...of someone falling...hitting the ground with a thud! Haldir and Falmarin glanced at one another. "What was that?"

***************

As Lord Celeborn spoke Falmarin listened with concern. If Luhma saw her friend who had passed on in solid form...? 

Falmarin had never known another Elf who had died, and none who had ever been reborn. Her mind turned to old tales of wraiths, the servants of Sauron the deceiver. But her attention was immediately drawn to Celeborn's words when he spoke of Luhma's injury. 

She had known of Luhma's encounter, but she had not spoken of a wound. Hiding her surprise she listened in silence. His concern seemed more with the wound, then with the Elf who had appeared to Luhma. Falmarin decided to find out more about the Elf who had died when she had leave to do so. 

Lord Celeborn gave them leave telling them that they should hurry to Luhma and clean her wound. Haldir turned to Falmarin motioning for her to follow. She felt concern for Haldir, his love for his wife was strong and at times blinded him to matters of duty. 

They ran along the path searching for signs of Luhma, as they were drawing near to Luhma's room Falmarin heard a thud, as if someone had fallen to the ground. 

"What was that?" Haldir said looking at Falmarin. 

She opened her mouth to tell Haldir to run when the voice of Galadriel filled her head. ::_Haldir, Falmarin, hurry_!!!::

Falmarin raced ahead with Haldir right at her heels.

***************

****

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter Four will be up soon! Please review. We would like to know your thoughts!!


	4. Chapter Four: Arrivals in Lothlórien

****

Title: Restless Souls

****

Author: Haldir of Lórien

****

Disclaimer: The world of Middle Earth and all it's characters (etc) do not belong to us and we claim no rights to, or make any money from them. The original characters -created for the purpose of role-play and other forms of amusement- are the property of the individual users (the character's creators) of our board.

****

Rating: R (due to possible language and violence)

****

Notes: Some characters may be a bit out of character. Also, there are original characters within this fic, made up by the RPG players. This is a fic written by more then one author at a Haldir RPG board. Please read and review. We are anxious to know what everyone thinks of the fic! The fic may be a little confusing for it jumps around a little between our characters, but we hope you enjoy it none the less. 

****

Restless Souls

Chapter Four: Arrivals in Lothlórien

Elrond shifted tirelessly atop his travel weary mount, his grey eyes taking in the sights of the towering trees and feeling the cool air of the Golden Wood shift around them, a welcoming feeling indeed. It lacked the mists of the falls he was used to in Rivendell, but it was just as fresh and held the hint of age, of wild trees. It had been far too long since he visit the wood, too long since he spoke with their cousins of Lothlorien. Travel these days was dangerous, and duty kept him bond to Rivendell beyond the strongest bind he had there, the wishes of his heart.

Still, it was not an unpleasant feeling to leave his dwelling once in awhile, and the twilight haired elf was often curious about the affairs of the other elven nations. He was certain his mind would settle and be lightened by the promising conversation here, even if these cousins, often of fair hair, were more rigid and of older codes than his own realm. 

The Lord of Rivendell looked over his shoulder, glancing at his similarly faired haired companion, Glorfindel. He was fortunate to have a companion on such a journey and soon, both their spirits would be lifted by the company of yet more elves.

***************

Galadriel could feel Elrond approaching. ::_Lord Elrond_:: she said. ::_Hear me. You will be met by the Guardians of Lorien in a few minutes. I need your assistance and they already know this! They will allow you to pass quickly. Glorfindel may stay and take it slower if he wishes_.::

::_Please come quickly Elrond. One of my handmaidens is near death and I do not think that I can save her on my own_!::

***************

Elrond pulled his horse to a halt, closing his eyes as Galadriel's voice entered his mind. It was a strange feeling, still, even after all this time, but the words she spoke forced him from pondering the sensation fully. Peril. A life hung in the balance. 

Grey eyes slowly opened, and he kept his horse moving forward, a bit more quickly, to await the Guardians who would lead him to the one in jeopardy.

***************

Rúmil stepped out of his hiding place and approached Lord Elrond and Glorfindel as they approached on their horses. "Lord Elrond," he said in greeting. He bowed slightly. "My Lady has bid you haste. Glorfindel may stay behind is he wishes, but she needs your assistance now, as I am sure that you are already aware."

He turned and pointed. "If you go straight down that path it should lead you to the talan of the Lady's handmaidens. My brother Haldir's wife is dying from an Orc wound of some sort. Please hurry, she does not have that much time left!"

***************

Glorfindel turns to Elrond giving him a worried look. "I wish to come along with hopes that I will be some help to you in healing the wife of Haldir." As soon as Glorfindel saw that Elrond was ready to head off, he nudged his horse forward in the direction given to him by Rumil.

***************

"Come Elrohir!"

Elladan nudged the sides of his horse again, urging it to move more quickly, though he knew it was useless. The horse was going as fast as it could, at Elladan's wish. He could tell something was wrong, he wasn't sure what, but the father-sons bond was strong within himself, Elrohir, and their father, Elrond.

Elrohir's horse caught up to Elladan's.

"Gods, Elladan! Slow down, you are going to kill that poor horse!"

Elladan pulled sharply on the reins as he realized the truth of his brother's words, and earned himself a good hit on the ground. The horse had reared as he yanked the reins and tossed him off onto the hard earth.

Cursing, Elladan stood up and brushed off his leggings. The horse, called Aniron, was now standing peacefully by Elrohir, and Elrohir was laughing, leaning on the neck of his own horse, Darth, for support. 

Elladan shook his head and remounted Aniron. Aniron allowed him to settle himself on his back before starting up again at a walk. 

"What be the hurry, Elladan?"

"Something is wrong. I can feel it, father is worried." Elrohir paused, closing his eyes, and opened them a moment later.

"You are right. There is trouble in the Golden Wood." Elrohir was very good at stating the obvious. Elladan managed a grin and then nudged Aniron to a trot. Elrohir followed quickly, and finally the eaves of Lórien came into view. 

"There!"

"Yes, thank you Elrohir, I can see it."

Elrohir chuckled.

"Race you there!" He took off. Aniron could tell what he was doing and felt the heels of his master in her sides. She started into a gallop almost too fast for the Elf on her back to realize what was happening and get a nice grip on her mane. Elladan rode up behind his brother, laughing, and turned Aniron suddenly, dashing over the Nimrodel and into the forests of Lothlórien.

***************

Rúmil heard the sounds of approaching hoofbeats. He frowned, they were coming fast! Then he heard the musical voices of Elves. He gave a small smile. Perhaps it was the twin sons of Elrond.

Quickly he stepped out from behind a tree. He didn't even flinch when it looked like he was about to be stepped on by the two horses. Calmly he looked up at the two riders, and bowed slightly.

"Elladan, Elrohir..." he said. "I would have thought that you were traveling with your father. Please, continue on to Lothlorien. You will not be hindered on your way." He gestured toward the path that their father had taken. "You will find him healing one of Lady Galadriel's handmaidens."

He bowed again and took a step backward as they continued onward.

***************

Elrohir pulled his horse to a halt as Rúmil stepped out of the trees. The Guard made no move to get out of the way as Elladan nearly ran him down. Elrohir shook his head, scolding his brother. Rúmil managed a smile.

"Elladan, Elrohir..." he said. "I would have thought that you were traveling with your father. Please, continue on to Lothlorien. You will not be hindered on your way." He gestured toward the path that their father had taken. "You will find him healing one of Lady Galadriel's handmaidens."

"Many thanks," Elrohir said, and Rúmil melted back into the shadows. "Elladan! Elladan, come back here!"

Elladan laughed. When Elrohir got close enough, he smacked his brother on the head.

"You have no idea where we are going, Elladan. Now follow me."

Elladan made faces behind his twin's back. Elrohir chose to ignore him. He lead Elladan at a quick pace through the woods, following the path Rúmil had shown him. Soon they neared Caras Galadhon, the palace in the trees. Elrohir lept off Darth and Elladan followed, letting a servant take their horses away to be stabled. They started up the winding stair together, not sure where their father was.

***************

From afar there was dust being shuffled up into the air by the horse moving swiftly across the plain lands. The black legs were almost invisible, but the green cloak of the rider clearly showed that it was an elf from Mirkwood.

Orophin and Rumil, who were talking, looked curiously at who might be showing up to this late hour of day. It was close to nightfall and they didn't expect any more visitors this day. 

Rumil looked at the rider and realized that it was an Elf, but she was different to what he knew from the Mirkwood elves. She had short reddish hair and her closes were torn.

She came to a halt right in front of him. Orophin stepped into sight next to him and grabbed for the reins of the horse. The girl jumped from its back and approached the two elves. 

"I got to speak to Lady Galadriel! It is of important matter and can't take long discussions," she said.

But Orophin held her back. She glared at him, and spoke again. "I can tell you only this, i have to speak to the Lady of Light."

Rúmil smiled and nudged his brothers side. "Let her pass, I will take her with me."

***************

Legolas had traveled for such a long time he began to wonder if he was lost. With his father busy and no other representative of his people available; Thranduil had sent him to Lothlorien to discuss final preparations for leaving middle earth with the other elves.

The sun was nearly rising as he saw Lorien for the first time. His anticipation grew. He urged his horse forward to a gallop and soon could smell the strong fragrance of the mallorn trees.

Knowing that there would surely be sentinels guarding the border he slowed his horse as he neared the edge of the trees.

The quiet of the woods was unnerving as he dismounted Nimro, and carried on on foot. He had not gotten far into the wood when he heard someone moving nearby.

"Who is there? Be ye friend or foe?" Came an elven voice.

***************

Rumil's head titled to the side. He heard yet another horse approaching. First it had been Elrond and Glorfindel, then Elladan and Elrohir, and then the she-elf that he had taken to Caras Galadon. Now who could it be? Peering silently around a tree, he saw a rider approach. He watched as the Elf -- he was sure it was an Elf -- got off his horse and began to make his way through the trees. As he grew closer Rumil called out: "Who is there? Be ye friend or foe?"

***************

****

A/N: Sorry it's so short right now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter so far! I have yet to officially edit this chapter, so please ignore any spelling mistakes. I don't have the time right, but I will get to it eventually...I still have to add a few more parts to it, so you will be seeing a revision in the future!

****

Chapter Five will be up soon! Depending on how long it takes FF.net. We've had a bit of an accident and lost a few chapters, but thanks to our dear Elladan and Elrohir, we were able to continue because the chapters were saved for entertainment! **Please **review. We would like to know your thoughts!!


	5. Chapter Five: Near Death

****

Title: Restless Souls

****

Author: Haldir of Lórien

****

Disclaimer: The world of Middle Earth and all it's characters (etc) do not belong to us and we claim no rights to, or make any money from them. The original characters -created for the purpose of role-play and other forms of amusement- are the property of the individual users (the character's creators) of our board.

****

Rating: R (due to possible language and violence)

****

Notes: Some characters may be a bit out of character. Also, there are original characters within this fic, made up by the RPG players. This is a fic written by more then one author at a Haldir RPG board. Please read and review. We are anxious to know what everyone thinks of the fic! The fic may be a little confusing for it jumps around a little between our characters, but we hope you enjoy it none the less. 

****

Restless Souls

Chapter Five: Near Death

Luhma hurried through the trees. Lord Celeborn had finally dismissed her and she was hurrying to get back to her room and meet Haldir. How she missed him! All she wanted at that moment was for him to hold her and comfort her. She was so worried and so scared at the same time. She was even more frightened now that Lord Celeborn had told her to run. But how could she? This was her friend, her protector, Pirotess. She could never run from her. But she would have to do as she was told.

As she ran, she suddenly frowned. Was her breathing becoming different? Uneven? No, it couldn't possibly be. That only happened to those of the race of Man. Suddenly she came to a halt and nearly fell over. Her hand went up to her chest as she struggled to breathe.

_What's happening to me_? she wondered. She glanced down at her wounded arm, the sleeve had been thrown back from when she stopped. The wound seemed to be getting worse. _What's going on_?

As she struggled to breathe, her ears picked up the sound of running footsteps. Then she began to fall to the ground and darkness descended. _Haldir_, was her last thought as she fell to the ground with a thud. 

Then, vaguely, as she began to drift away she heard Galadriel's voice in her head... Urgent and worried: ::_Luhma? Luhma?! Haldir, Falmarin, hurry_!::

***************

With Haldir at her heels Falmarin ran into the clearing. Luhma lay sprawled across the path. Falmarin bent down to her placing her hand gently on her head.

Haldir knelt beside her to pick Luhma up.

"Wait, do not move her."

Falmarin took Luhma's arm and carefully examined the wound. Haldir was whispering soft words to his beloved.

"This is beyond our ability to heal my friend," she said placing her hand on his arm. "We have to clean this quickly; we must get her to Galadriel."

Haldir picked up Luhma and carried her to her room.

Falmarin poured water from the pitcher into a shallow bowl and found a cloth. Haldir laid Luhma on the bed.

"Here." She dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and handed it to Haldir. "Clean her wound. I will go find Galadriel."

***************

Falmarin glanced once more as she hurried out into the hall. She was so deep in thought that she nearly ran through Lord Celeborn.

"Falmarin. What's happened?" He took hold of her shoulders.

"There isn't time my Lord, I must find Lady Galadriel, Luhma has lost consciousness. I fear her wound is taking her."

Celeborn looked concerned, but let her go. "I will go to Haldir. Hurry Falmarin! Hurry!"

He hurried past her towards Luhma's room. Falmarin ran as fast as she could towards Galadriel's glade, the only place Falmarin could think to find her. But she hadn't even gotten halfway there when Galadriel came sweeping down the hallway. One of her handmaidens hurried along behind her with a tray filled with bowls of medicinal plants.

::_Falmarin please lead the way_.::

Galadriel had not spoken a word, but Falmarin heard her clearly. 

"Yes, my lady."

So Falmarin hurried back the way she had come with Galadriel and her handmaiden following.

***************

Haldir stared down at Luhma as he quickly cleaned the wound with the wet cloth. He stared at it for a moment. It wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough. Why hadn't it healed?

"Luhma?" he asked softly. "Luhma?" When he got no reply he went back to cleaning the wound. Her skin looked so pale...almost pasty. He was afraid that she would die. She couldn't, not now! Not when he finally had her back.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

For a moment he could have sworn that he saw her lips move, but it must have been his imagination. Little did he know that she was slowly fading away from him. Each minute growing more closer to death.

Moments later, he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Falmarin must have found Lady Galadriel. He turned slightly and saw Lord Celeborn rush into the room. His lord looked down at the small elf lying on the bed, and gave a small sigh. Haldir went back to cleaning the wound, as the two male elves waited for the Lady and Falmarin.

***************

Galadriel stepped around the corner the very second that Falmarin almost turned. The Lady looked at her ::_Falmarin please lead the way_.:: she said in her mind. They made their into Luhma's room a moment later. Celeborn and Haldir were waiting for them.

Galadriel's handmaiden sat the bowel down next to the bed and as the Lady approached Luhma's side. She looked down at her a moment and closed her eyes, gently placing a hand on her handmaiden's forehead.

::_Luhma_?:: she asked. ::_Luhma where are you_?:: As she searched she could find no trace of the Elf....she was fading.

Galadriel's eyes snapped open. "We must hurry," she said aloud. "Luhma is slowly beginning to leave this reality." She gestured for the other handmaiden to drench a cloth in water, mixed with a few herbs. Then she took it and began to clean Luhma's wound.

"Let us hope that when Lord Elrond arrives, that he can help save Luhma!"

***************

Luhma was vaguely aware of what was going on around her. She could feel Lady Galadriel cleaning the wound with the herbal water that she had brought with her. She was unsure who was in the room with her, but she knew there were at least five of them present.

She felt dizzy. As if she were spiraling down into nothingness. Everything whirled around her. Then she felt as if she were getting lighter, and she heard a voice. A voice so familiar that it nearly surprised her.

::_Luhma_,:: the voice whispered. ::_Luhma it is not your time to die. Do NOT make me come and shake you_!::

"Pirotess?" Luhma asked.

::_Who else would be here this way_?:: came the sarcastic remark. ::_You must allow yourself to heal. Let Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond heal you. You need not be afraid Luhma, I am coming_....::

Pirotess' voice drifted away and Luhma called out for her. "Pirotess?! Wait, come back!"

Then, once again, she was vaguely aware of what was going on around her body. Someone else had stepped into the room. It was Lord Elrond!

***************

Galadriel frowned when Luhma murmured a name in her unconscious state. Pirotess? She had heard Luhma speak that name before, but where? She glanced toward the others.

"Do any of you know who this Pirotess is?" she wanted to know.

Haldir and Falmarin shook their heads no. Celeborn frowned. Could this have been the Elf that Luhma had talked about?

"Pirotess?! Wait, come back!" Luhma cried.

Falmarin and Haldir looked at one another concerned. Then there was a sound in the doorway. And then turned to see Lord Elrond standing there. They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 

Galadriel looked at the Lord of Rivendell and smiled as he crossed to the room to stand beside her, and look down at Luhma.

***************

Falmarin had taken a place next to Haldir, her hand resting on his shoulder. If Galadriel could not save Luhma, she knew of only one other who could. She desperately wished that Rivendell was not such a far distance, she could fetch Lord Elrond herself. Just as the thought passed her mind Galadriel spoke.

"We must hurry. Luhma is slowly beginning to leave this reality." 

Falmarin gripped Haldir's shoulder tighter.

"Let us hope that when Lord Elrond arrives, that he can help save Luhma!"

With a flutter like a leaf in the wind Falmarin's heart leapt. 

Galadriel must know he is coming, for she would not have said so unless it was true.

She only hoped Elrond's arrival would not be too late. She watched Luhma's face. Luhma's lips moved as she spoke a name, Pirotess. 

Galadriel looked at her and the others. 

"Do any of you know who Pirotess is?"

Falmarin had not heard that name before, she shook her head.

Suddenly Luhma cried out. "Pirotess?! Wait, come back!" 

Haldir looked at Falmarin they exchanged a wordless look of concern. 

A sound behind them in the doorway brought their eyes away from one another to fix on the one who held all their hopes of saving Luhma.

Lord Elrond's arrival was a comfort, but Luhma was not healed yet. Falmarin waited patiently at Haldir's side. Hoping that Elrond could heal her she breathed an inward sigh of relief. If she had any chance of being saved, Lord Elrond was the only one who could do it.

***************

Elrond's grey gaze roamed the area, pausing on those who stood in wait, and lingering on Galadriel before his eyes rested on the one in true Peril. 

Glorfindel walked close behind Elrond, hoping to be of some help. He walked up to Luhma and stood back, watching Elrond begin the healing process.

With a nod of acknowledgment, Elrond moved to the girl's side, his practiced fingers moving over her body, checking vital signs. He placed the palm of his right hand against her forehead, murmuring softly, elven healing words to ease the chaos of her mind, to help her focus. 

"Cloth, water, herbs," he muttered quietly to those nearby. "Cold to attend the wound and hot for a tea."

***************

Galadriel nodded toward the handmaiden that had carried her bowl along for her. Quickly the handmaiden sprang into action. Luhma had been a friend of hers and she would do anything to help heal her. Galadriel turned her glance toward Haldir.

::_Haldir find some cloth_!:: she ordered. Immediately he went to look through Luhma's drawers. Instantly he found what he was looking for and placed some on the bed in front of Elrond. It was cloth that Luhma kept around incase he himself was ever injured.

Galadriel turned to look at Falmarin. ::_Get some hot water, Falmarin_!:: Quickly she hurried away to do as she was asked. Moments later she reappeared. The water that Galadriel had brought with her was already cold, and Galadriel's handmaiden was setting out the different herbs that they had brought with them, for Elrond.

Slowly Galadriel stepped back out of Elrond's way and allowed his to take over and save her handmaiden's life!

***************

Galadriel stood at the window, looking out onto the light forests. Her mind was heavy with pain and sorrow, she didn't want to turn and look at Luhma. When she now again glared around, she spotted a rider coming through the entrance. It was an Elf on the back of a gray horse.

::_Who are you and where do you come from, fair stranger_:: she asked silently.

The rider pulled hard on the reins to stop the horse and jumped from its back. She looked around wildly to find the source of this voice. It didn't take long until she found Galadriel upon the balcony, leaning against the windowsill.

The Elf could not utter the words in her mind, for she was weary and tired, but she hurried towards the guards on the doors to lead her to the Lady of Light.

Standing in front of her, she couldn't take her eyes off her beauty, but the pain so obviously showing on her face made her answer the questions at first.

"My name is Márovaí, and I come from the Forests of Mirkwood. I bring news of a stranger in our woods..."

***************

Luhma twitched under Elrond's healing hands. Causing him to pause and frown down at her. She had sensed the presence of the arrival of the new elf Márovaí. Then she felt another presence, or rather she felt Glorfindel move closer toward her. The Elf-lord was there to help and assist Elrond.

Luhma twitched again, and her small body jerked against the bed...something was happening! 

When Luhma started to twitch under Elrond's hands Glorfindel quickly went over to Luhma and began holding her down. All throughout the time Glorfindel was very worried about the well being of the small elf. 

Elrond and Glorfindel quickly restrained her.

***************

Elrond's frown deepened, speaking quietly to his patient, trying to reassure her, bring her back to the light while his free hand worked the healing waters over the wound.

"Galadriel, perhaps a friendly, familiar voice would help..."

He then let Glorfindel hold her a moment as he prepared the tea.

***************

Falmarin was beginning to feel as if she were in the way, but did not wish to leave Haldir. His distress was growing stronger as Luhma began to convulse. Falmarin had to grab his shoulder to keep him back.

"Be still Haldir, Lord Elrond will heal her."

She only hoped she was right.

Galadriel had stepped out onto the balcony and Falmarin sensed that her inability to heal Luhma -- had left her feeling vulnerable in a way she had never felt before.

Falmarin waited once more as Elrond administered treatment. Haldir's face twisted with sadness as Luhma convulsed again. Glorfindel restrained her tiny body, and Falmarin felt Haldir tense up.

_Perhaps I should get some water for everyone, I can see no other use for myself_.

She whispered to Haldir that she would return quickly and made her way out into the hall. 

***************

"Does anyone know where the Orc that wounded her came from?" Glorfindel asked the crowd that seemed to be growing around Luhma.

***************

Elrond continued his administrations, calmly dampening the cloth and trying to get the girl to drink the healing tea...He had seen too much battle, to many wounds to let this disturb his calm though he was a bit worried. 

"Come back to the light," he whispered again and again, wiping her brow, stroking the sides of her ears, trying to bring her back to awareness.

***************

Haldir thought that he would go crazy if he didn't do or say something. Falmarin was not there at the moment to calm him and reassure him that Elrond could save Luhma. 

Finally Glorfindel said something that he could answer: "Does anyone know where the Orc that wounded her came from?"

"We are unsure," he said. "They did not look like any Orcs we have seen before. They kept trying to test our borders, but after a while they went away. They look stronger then any Orc I have ever seen before, and they were walking in the Sun light!"

***************

Elrond paused long enough to look at Haldir for a moment. Glorfindel looked up as well. This was definitely news to them. They never even seen such Orcs on their journey to Lothlorien.

Before anyone could say another word, they all turned to look at Luhma. She had just muttered something. Two names: "Uruk Hai...Nazgul...."

Elrond gave a small smile, she was beginning to return to them...

***************

Luhma felt like she had come to an abrupt halt, in her downward spiral into further darkness. Then she began to hear Elrond's voice. Slowly, she began to move toward the sound of his voice. The closer she got the more she felt the pain of her wound.

Then she paused. She could hear Pirotess again. ::_Good girl Luhma...Come back to the living world. I will be with you soon...just follow Elrond's voice_...::

As she grew nearer to consciousness she was aware of the hands that were holding her down on the bed, and Elrond taking care of her wound. Then she felt someone take her hand comfortingly....Galadriel. The Lady of the Golden Woods gently stroked her hand, urging her to return while Elrond completed his task with her wound.

Finally she opened her eyes, and snapped them shut. The light was too blinding! It hurt and stung her eyes.

***************

Word of Luhma's sudden illness had spread and many of the elves of Galadriel and Celeborn's household stood in the hallway whispering to one another. 

As they saw her they grew silent. Falmarin gave no thought to the stranger being escorted by guards towards where Luhma lay ill, as they passed her.

Soon she found one of the small springs and filled a tall pitcher and gathered goblets on a tray and brought them back to Luhma's room.

When she entered the crowded room her heart leapt....

***************

Elrond smiled gently at his patient. "Easy...Your eyes will adjust in time. Breath deeply and relax your body. I want you to drink this tea when you can," he murmured. 

The elven lord stroked her hair a moment and then continued carefully cleansing the wound. "You gave us quite a scare."

***************

Falmarin hurried into the room as Luhma began to stir. She set the tray down on a table, her quest to get water forgotten.

Haldir stood up from where he had been sitting helpless and pushed his way to the bedside. Lord Elrond stepped aside a bit to allow Haldir to see his wife.

Falmarin went to the bedside as well, looking over Haldir's shoulder as he sat on the bedside beside his wife. Luhma had regained some color, which Falmarin was pleased to note.

***************

****

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have yet to officially edit this chapter, so please ignore any spelling mistakes. I don't have the time right, but I will get to it eventually...

****

Chapter Six will hopefully be up soon! We've had a bit of an accident and lost a few chapters, but thanks to our dear Elladan and Elrohir, we were able to continue because the chapters were saved for entertainment! **Please **review. We would like to know your thoughts!!


End file.
